Konoha: The New Generation of The Leaf Ninja
by Sakugen
Summary: the first chapter to my new Naruto fanfic please R


**Konoha: The New Generation of The Leaf Ninja**

Konoha village, a.k.a. The Village Hidden in the Leaves, a peaceful village where the ninjas of the fire country are born and raised, and they are trained at the Konoha Ninja Academy.

"Come on, hurry up! We're already late as it is!" called a student as he ran through the front door of the academy.

"I'm coming! Wait up!" said the other student as the two boys ran down the halls to their classroom.

"Oh man, I just hope sensei's in a good mood today. And I'm willing to bet 500 yen on that." as the boy behind shuddered at the thought of their punishment the last time. (A.N. Thats like 5 U.S. Dollars)

"I know, I'm still getting the cobwebs out of my hair. And mom told you to stop gambling!" the boy in front said as he lectured his twin brother.

"Yeah and mom also told you to stop shooting your pellet gun in the house!" countered the other brother as the two skidded to a stop as they rounded a corner.

"Okay fair enough, but how else am I suppose to perfect my ninjutsu?" said the brother in front as they continued to dash down the hallway.

"Whatever, let's just get to class." the brother in the back said.

* * *

"If every one can get seated I will take role call." the class room sensei said as he stood in front of the chalk board, holding a clipboard. "Kenta Akimich?"

"Here!" called a red-haired boy in the first row, eating a bag of ranch flavored chips. (A.N. WAY BETTER THAN BBQ FLAVOR!!)

"Akemi Haruno?"

"Here!" called a pink haired girl in the second row.

"Ken'ichi Haruno?"

"I am here sensei!" eagerly called a boy with bowl cut hair, next to his fraternal twin sister.

"Osamu Hyuuga?"

"Present." said a brown haired boy in the first row.

"Mizuki Inukuka?"

"Yo!" called a brown haired girl in the third row and the small puppy on her desk barked happily.

"Yuuka Nara?"

"Present." called a blond haired girl in the back row.

"Hayato Uzumaki?" the teacher called out but was greeted with silence. "Hideyashi Uzumaki?" the teacher called but was again greeted with silence. "Well I guess those two are absent again. Hmm?" the teacher said turning to face the door, he could hear the 'tap-tap-tap' of running feat.

* * *

"Hurry up slow-poke! We're almost there!" Hayato called to his brother in the back. He could see their class room at the end of the hall way, there were hallways on either side of the door that lead to other parts of the academy. Yet the two brothers failed to notice the janitor's mop and bucket as they sped past it.

"Right behind ya! Whoa! Crap!" Hideyashi swore as the two lost their footing on the wet floor and went sliding right into the classroom door. Hayato was the first to crash into the door as it rattled on impact but Hideyashi came crashing into him and the entire door gave away as it came crashing into the classroom, leaving the twins face-flat on the floor.

"We're here sensei!" they said in unison still flat on the floor raising their hands in the air.

"Ah, Hayato, Hideyashi, this is the sixth time in the last two weeks that you've been late. I'm beginning to think that you enjoy tending to my spiders" the teacher said as he stared at the two boys through his sunglasses.

"W-we're really sorry Aburame sensei!" Hayato said as he bowed for forgiveness.

"Y-yeah it won't happen again, we promise!" Hideyashi added, the two brothers **really** didn't want to be near any spiders.

"Thats what you said the last time you two we're late." Shino said lecturing his two students, he wore a white hooded trench coat similar to the one he wore when he was their age but he wore it with his hood was down today showing his spiky black hair and his coat was zipped to cover his torso but cut away to show the black ninjas pants he wore, designed to reduce resistance when running. "Take your seat you two, and you will be fixing that door." Shino said mentioning for his students to take a their seat.

"Yes, sensei." the twins said as they got up to take their seat. Hayato wore a dark-blue t-shirt with a red leaf village insignia in the middle and a black sleeveless vest which he wore open and black knee-high shorts. He looked like his father Hisashi Hyuuga but has the dark-blue hair of his mother and the spiky hair style of his father. Hideyashi looked the same since there twins but wore a white t-shirt with his father's red symbol in the middle and dark-blue knee high shorts.

"Also I want you two to sit apart from each other." Shino said turning his attention back to the list of students.

"What?!? Why?!?" the twins protested.

"Because whenever you two are together **something always** breaks. Yuu Yamanaka?" Shino said as he called the last name on the list.

"Since when?" Hayato countered as the blond haired boy called from the back row. Shino didn't even need to say anything he just check off the the attendance of his students and motioned to the door still on the floor.

"But sensei!" the twins begged.

"Listen you two, I am the instructor of this class and you will listen to what I tell you to do. Understand?" Shino said, giving his two student a stern look, and was reminded of the time when their father went with him and his squad on a mission.

"Yes sensei." the twins said, defeated and took their separate seats. Hayato sat in the first row next to his distant cousin Osamu Hyuuga, a brown haired boy who was at least five months older than him, he had the sharp expression his father wore as well as his eyes and he had the keen accuracy of his mother which Hayato himself took lessons from. Hideyashi toke his seat in the back next to Yuu Yamanaka a boy who looked to be an even mix between his parents he had his mothers blond hair and blue eyes but looked more like his father, but not as pale skinned.

"Hey Yuu." Hideyashi said as he sat down pulling out his deck of poker cards.

"Hey, so how is your ninjutsu going?" Yuu said as he continued to draw and write in his sketch book.

"Meh." was all Hideyashi said "Yours?" the mini-gambler asked as he watched his friend make a basic hand sign as the ink written words on the sketchpad peeled off the paper and transformed into a rat made of ink. The ink rat then scurried across the floor as it headed for Hayato.

"Impressive." Hideyashi said as he expertly shuffled his cards and watched as the rat then metaled into words on Hayato's paper.

"Not really, it can only go about three dozen feet before it ends up a useless pool of ink." Yuu said as the ink rat came scurrying back to Yuu's paper then melted into words again, Hideyashi read what was written on the paper.

'How is your ninjutsu coming?' was Yuu's question. 'Meh' was the answer he got. The class dragged on for an hour, they were reviewing basic hand-signs, calculating the speed and angles of various ninja weapons, and defining basic jutsus, in short boring ass paperwork. ***bleh* **And Hayato, like his father would have done, was asleep, which wasn't very smart when you sit in the front row. When Shino noticed this he threw the chalk he was using at Hayato with deadly accuracy straight for his sleeping student, but it was just chalk so it just tapped the boy on the head hard enough the wake him. Hayato then slowly sat up, yawned and rubbed his right eye.

"Hayato, I'd expect you to pay attention in class and complete your assignment." Shino said plainly as he scolded his student.

"I already finished this lame kid stuff and got bored." Hayato countered in defense, while his brother Hideyashi looked up from his game of solitaire to see what would happen next.

"The assignment I gave you was too easy for you? Then maybe you'd like something a little more challenging." Shino asked. The Uzumaki twins were very bright when it came to school work, something that **must **have come from their mother.

"No, I wouldn't like it, I'd love it." Hayato said as he sat straight up, never one to shy away from a challenge.

"Alright then," Shino said as he closed his teacher textbook "name all the Hokages and what they did for the village."

"Ha! I thought you said it would be a challenge!" Hayato said with confidence. "Hashirama Senju was the First Hokage of Konoha village and used his unique Mokuton (Wood jutsu) abilities to create the village. The Second Hokage was the younger brother of the First Hokage, he contributed greatly to the development of Konoha by establishing the Ninja Academy and many more of Konoha's systems and organizations. The Third was called The Professor due to his vast knowledge of jutsu, purportedly knowing all the jutsu within Konoha, and at the cost of his own life stopped Orochimaru from destroying the hidden leaf village.(A.N. I actually did my research on this.) The Fourth Hokage, my grandfather was best known as Konoha's Yellow Flash for his Flying Thunder God Technique, and saved the village from the Nine-Tailed Fox Demon at the cost of his life nearly thirty-three years ago. The Fifth Hokage, Lady Tsunade was one of the Legendary Three Sannins and founded the Konoha Medical Corps. She also saved the lives of hundereds of villagers during the Akatsuki attack seventeen years ago which threw her into a three month coma. The Sixth Hokage was Kakashi Hatake the copycat ninja, who was the genius son of Konoha's White Fang, and bravely led Konoha to victory aganist Akatsuki durning the Forth Ninja World War." Hayato paused to take a second to moisten his dry mouth, and to enjoy the feeling of all eyes being on him. He was cocky to a fault and bragged **a lot, **he had a right to be, his brother and him were both exelent students and they were very confident that they could handle anything, but at least Hideyashi was humble about it. "And the Seventh Hokage," Hayato started with the same grin his father had "is none other than my old man Naruto Uzumaki! Who defeated the Akatsuki member Pain who nearly destroyed the village seventeen years ago." Shino just stood there for a moment, he was very impressed and he could tell the other students were too.

"Hayato," Shino started "you and your brother are both very bright students, your ability too absorb and memorize historical facts continues too impress me. But your both too full of yourselves, and if you continue to overestimate your own abilities you'll just embarrass yourselves." Shino said as he turned back to the chalkboard as some of the other students stared to giggle and snicker.

"W-well at least I'm not some dumbass who says he can do everything and then make a total fool of himself!" Hayato countered as his face went red with embarrassment.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Hokage office, Naruto Uzumaki was busy filling out boring paper work, which was **very boring.** But just then he wrinkled-up his face, rearded his head back and sneezed.

"Huh, someone must be talking about me." he said as he looked out the window, admireing the beautiful veiw he had of the village.

* * *

A.N. Okay this is where I'm going too end the first chapter to my new fanfic, I had more in mind but I'm going to save that for the next chapter. Please comment.


End file.
